EP 0 261 020 describes the use of reactive semi-crystalline prepolymers based on PA 6, 11 and 12 for manufacturing a thermoplastic composite by means of a pultrusion process. The aliphatic structural prepolymers as described have low Tgs and insufficient mechanical performance levels under hot conditions.
EP 550 314 describes, among its examples, copolyamide (nonreactive) compositions while seeking melting temperatures above 250° C. and limited Tgs, with most of the examples cited having a Tg which is too low (<80° C.) or a Tm which is too high (>300° C.).
EP 1 988 113 describes a molding composition based on a 10T/6T copolyamide with:                40 to 95 mol % of 10T        5 to 40% of 6T.        
Polyamides with a high melting temperature above 270° C. are in particular targeted. The examples mentioned and FIG. 1 teaches that the melting temperature of these compositions is at least approximately 280° C.
WO 2011/003973 describes compositions comprising from 50 to 95 mol % of a unit based on a linear aliphatic diamine comprising from 9 to 12 carbon atoms and on terephthalic acid, and from 5 to 50% of a unit combining terephthalic acid with a mixture of 2,2,4- and 2,4,4-trimethylhexanediamine.
US 2011306718 describes a process for pultrusion of reactive aliphatic polyamides having a low Tg, combined with chain extenders of polymeric structure bearing several (and many more than 2) anhydride or epoxide functions. This document describes no nonpolymeric extender.
The drawbacks of the prior art, with the absence of a good compromise between mechanical performance levels and processing ability (ease of transformation) at lower temperature with a shorter production cycle time are overcome by the solution of the present invention which is directed toward semi-crystalline PA compositions, allowing easier processing at lower temperatures with a saving in terms of the overall energy balance of the processing process, a shorter production cycle time and improved productivity, through an ability of said polyamide polymer to rapidly crystallize, all this while maintaining the mechanical performance levels of said final materials at a high level. More particularly, in the case of reactive compositions, it is sought to have faster reaction kinetics while having a crystallization rate and/or temperature for the polymer formed which is also higher.